1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A data storage device may store data provided from an external device, in response to a write request from the external device, and provide stored data to the external device, in response to a read request from the external device. The external device may be an electronic device capable of processing data and may include, for example, a computer, a digital camera or a mobile phone. The data storage device may be built as an integral part of the external device, or may be manufactured in a separate form which may be later coupled to the external device.
The data storage device may include, for example, a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a compact flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, a multimedia card in the form of an MMC, an eMMC, an RS-MMC and an MMC-micro, a secure digital card in the form of an SD, a mini-SD and a micro-SD, a universal flash storage (UFS), or a solid state drive (SSD).
A data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory device for storing data. A nonvolatile memory device may retain stored data even when power is not connected to the device. The nonvolatile memory device may include a flash memory device, such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, an FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), a PCRAM (phase change random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory) or an ReRAM (resistive random access memory).